Look, Love at The Sky
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Sebuah perjanjian konyol ternyata mampu merubah hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto. Apakah hubungan itu akan menjadi lebih baik atau malah memburuk? Fic multychap pertama saya, mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Look, Love at The Sky **

**SasuNaru **

**Romance/Drama**

**Rate T**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

** Look, love at the sky © Aizawa Narui**

ooO(^_^)Ooo

"Selamat sore," sapa seorang pemuda manis, berambut pirang jabrik pada seorang wanita yang tengah menyiram tanaman di halaman. "Apa benar ini kediaman keluarga Uchiha?"

Wanita yang disapa pun menoleh. "Iya, ini kediaman Uchiha, ada keperluan apa?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan paman Fugaku?"

Wanita itu tampak mengernyitkan dahi, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Pemuda dihadapannya sungguh sangat familiar, mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. "Astaga, apa kau putra Minato?" tanya wanita itu. "Kau yang akan tinggal disini, bukan?"

"Ah iya, perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto," kata pemuda itu sambil membungkukan badannya. "Salam kenal."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto," jawab wanita itu sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Apa kau tidak ingat pada Bibi?"

"Maaf… aku tidak ingat siapa anda. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya," tanya Naruto sopan.

Wanita itu tertawa renyah. "Tentu saja kau tidak ingat, kau baru berumur lima tahun saat terakhir kali kau main kesini," jelas wanita itu. "Aku adalah Mikoto, istri Fugaku, kau bisa memanggilku, Bibi Mikoto."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Mikoto mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah yang ternyata sangat besar. Mikoto membawa Naruto menuju ke ruang keluarga, disana ada tiga orang pria yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ternyata mereka adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha. Satu persatu dari mereka diperkenalkan Mikoto kepada Naruto. Mulai dari Fugaku, yang langsung memeluk putra sahabatnya itu. Kemudian Itachi yang memberikan senyuman ramah seperti ibunya. Terakhir adalah putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke. Berbeda dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya yang menyambut hangat Naruto, Sasuke justru sebaliknya. Dia bersikap sangat dingin dan ketus pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto menarik kesimpulan, kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai keberadaannya.

Setelah Mikoto mengantarkannya ke kamar, Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang ukuran king size yang ada di tengah kamar. Diedarkannya pandangannya menyapu seluruh isi kamar, sebuah lemari tiga pintu ada disisi kiri sebuah pintu yang menuju kamar mandi pribadi, sebuah rak buku di sudut kamar dan sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan seperangkat computer ada disamping ranjang. Interior kamar yang di dominasi warna orange cerah itu benar-benar sangat nyaman sesuai dengan seleranya. Dipejamkannya matanya melepas penat setelah perjalanan jauh dari Tsuna ke Oto. Haah untuk tiga bulan ke depan, dia harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, di karenakan ayahnya ada urusan bisnis di Luar Negeri, sementara dia tidak mungkin ikut, mengingat sekolahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Jadi sementara dia di titipkan pada sahabat ayahnya semasa kuliah dulu, Fugaku Uchiha. Tak lama kemudian Naruto benar-benar tertidur, terlelap ke dalam alam mimpi, tanpa sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tajam.

ooO(^_^)Ooo

"Ohayou~…" sapa Naruto ramah, di hampirinya Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

Mikoto menoleh dan tersenyum. "Ohayou juga, Naruto. Tumben, sepagi ini kau sudah bangun?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja bangun pagi, Bibi Mikoto…" kata Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari.

Mikoto mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak sengaja bagaimana?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Err… tadi aku mengalami insiden kecil, aku terjatuh dari tempat tidur saat sedang bermimpi. Gara-gara kepalaku terantuk meja, aku jadi terbangun dech, hehehe…"

"Dasar, Dobe!" terdengar suara mengejek dari belakang Naruto. Segera Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah berdiri menyender pada dinding dapur sambil memakan buah tomat.

"Diam kau, Teme!"

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan berjalan ke arah ibunya. Diciumnya sekilas pipi ibunya setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi, lalu dia berbalik untuk kembali ke dalam. Saat melewati Naruto, Sasuke sengaja berhenti tepat di depannya. Di dekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto, roman wajahnya kelihatan serius sekali. "Dobe," Panggilnya sambil mengulurkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dengan muka merah melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat itu. "Kau sangat menikmati ciumanmu dengan meja rupanya? Sampai-sampai kau minta kenang-kenangan segala, heh?" Sasuke menyentuh benjolan yang lumayan besar di dahi Naruto.

Twitch!

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar kata-kata dan perlakuan Sasuke. "Tidak usah menyindirku, Teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dengan santai, meninggalkan Naruto yang menggerutu gaje di dapur. Mikoto yang melihat kelakuan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah seminggu Naruto tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, tapi interaksi antara Naruto dan Sasuke selalu saja seperti itu, bagaikan anjing dan kucing yang tidak pernah akur.

"Naruto, tolong kau panggil Itachi untuk turun sarapan," pinta Mikoto sambil menuang susu pada gelas-gelas di nampan. "Sekalian kau bawa susu ini ke dalam ya."

"Oke," jawab Naruto tersenyum. Setelah meletakkan gelas-gelas itu di meja makan, Naruto menaiki tangga menuju kamar Itachi yang terletak di sebelah kiri kamarnya. Di ketuknya pintu kamar pelan. "Itachi-nii, di panggil bibi untuk sarapan."

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan dari dalam keluarlah seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan di ikat di belakang. "Pagi, Naru," Sapanya ramah. "Ayo kita turun."

Naruto tersenyum membalas sapaan Itachi. Walau Itachi adalah kakak kandung Sasuke tapi sifat mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Sasuke yang jutek dan Itachi yang ramah, membuat Naruto lebih menyukai Itachi dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Saat mereka tiba di meja makan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Sasuke sudah duduk manis disana. Itachi dan Naruto ikut duduk di kursi masing-masing, mereka sarapan sambil mengobrol ringan.

Selesai sarapan Itachi langsung berangkat kuliah dengan motor kesayangannya. Sementara Naruto berangkat sekolah bersama Sasuke dengan mobil sport birunya. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

Tiba di sekolah, Naruto langsung cemberut saat melihat kerumunan fans girl Sasuke yang sudah menunggu di tempat parkir. Bukannya cemburu atau apa, tapi sudah bisa di pastikan dia yang akan repot, karena Sasuke pasti akan menjadikannya tameng agar bisa kabur dari fans girlnya tersebut. Dan benar saja dugaan Naruto. "Dobe, kau tahu tugasmu kan?" kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Iya iya, aku tahu, Teme."

Begitu turun dari mobil, Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto di depan para fans girlnya. Puluhan fans girl Sasuke yang melihat adegan peluk memeluk itu pun langsung cengok, setelah beberapa detik, mereka semua berteriak histeris. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka dan menggandeng Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Di tatap oleh puluhan pasang mata tak membuat Sasuke terusik, dia terus melangkah santai dengan Naruto disebelahnya. Naruto yang merasa risih dan malu setengah mati, sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Menyadari hal itu Sasuke langsung memberikan Death Glare pada Naruto. Di dekatkan kepalanya pada Naruto, lalu dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga pemuda blonde itu. Naruto terbelalak dan wajahnya berubah pucat, Sasuke tampak menyeringai puas saat melihat reaksi Naruto.

Dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan terkepal di samping tubuhnya, Naruto hanya bisa pasrah berjalan bersisihan dengan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap aneh pada mereka, terdengar pula bisik-bisik yang membicarakan mereka berdua. Sampai di kelas, saat mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dari genggamannya.

Teman-teman sekelas mereka tercengang melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, sang ketua kelas yang terkenal dingin dan ketus itu berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama seorang murid pindahan yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang laki-laki. Oh my God. Apa dunia sudah mau kiamat? Pikir sebagian siswa di kelas itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. "Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab sepatah katapun pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia merasa sangat kesal dan ingin marah, tapi ditahannya. Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke luar kelas. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung ikut berdiri dan menyusul Naruto. Naruto setengah berlari menuju ke atap sekolah. Sampai disana Naruto langsung berteriak keras-keras, meluapkan emosi yang meledak di hatinya.

AAAAAARRGGHHH! TEME BRENGSEEEK!

Terengah-engah Naruto duduk bersandar pada kawat pembatas. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terkepal erat menahan emosi. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke, sekarang dia harus menanggung malu karena jadi bahan gossip satu sekolahan. Dasar, Teme menyebalkan. Kenapa sich dia harus terlibat masalah dengan makhluk es itu? Ini baru permulaan, semua baru di mulai hari ini dan ini masih akan terus berlanjut sampai satu bulan ke depan. Huh benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau saja ini bukan demi kakak cantik itu, dia ogah melakukan perjanjian konyol ini. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya saat teringat sosok kakak cantik itu. Membayangkan wajah dan senyuman kakak cantik itu membuat senyuman di wajah Naruto makin lebar. 'Haah ya sudahlah, toh ini hanya untuk satu bulan dan ini semua kan hanya sandiwara, bukan kenyataan. Yang penting aku bisa dapat informasi tentang kakak cantik itu.' Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

Tapi… satu bulan itu kan lama? Aaaaargh… menyebalkan sekali kalau selama itu dia harus selalu berakting mesra pada Sasuke di depan teman-teman sekolahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah terlanjur menyetujui perjanjian itu.

**FLASHBACK**

Hari minggu yang cerah, udara yang sejuk dengan angin yang sepoi-sepoi, membuat Naruto yang sedang asyik bermain bersama kyuubi, rubah orange peliharaan Itachi, merasa mengantuk. Direbahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan di bawah pohon mapple yang rindang di halaman belakang kediaman Uchiha. Di pejamkannya matanya, menikmati suasana yang nyaman itu. Saat dia hampir terlelap, sayup-sayup dia mendengar ada suara wanita yang tengah bersenandung merdu. Mata indahnya langsung terbuka. Karena penasaran Naruto pun bangun dan mencari dari mana suara itu berasal. Setelah menajamkan pendengarannya, Naruto menarik kesimpulan, kalau suara itu berasal dari rumah di sebelah kiri. Perlahan Naruto mendekati asal suara itu, tapi karena terhalang tembok yang lumayan tinggi, Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa pemilik suara merdu tersebut. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk naik ke atas pohon yang tumbuh di samping tembok pembatas itu.

Setelah sampai di atas, Naruto mencari salah satu cabang pohon yang cukup tersembunyi untuk mengintip ke halaman rumah sebelah. Mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat seorang wanita muda sedang duduk di ayunan, wajahnya yang cantik, rambut merah mudanya yang panjang terurai dan suaranya yang merdu langsung membuat Naruto terpesona.' Ya Tuhan, ada bidadari yang turun dari kayangan,' pikir Naruto lebay. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan wanita itu, Naruto sampai tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sedang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Hai Dobe, sedang apa kau di atas situ, heh?"

Kaget mendengar suara Sasuke, Naruto jadi tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Naruto terpeleset dan tubuhnya terjun bebas dari ketinggian tiga meter. Naruto yang terbelalak ngeri spontan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. 'Tuhan, ampuni segala dosa-dosaku, aku belum mau mati. Aku belum lulus sekolah, aku belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran dan kissing, aku masih ingin menikmati hidup, menikah dan punya anak. God, Help me!'

BRUUUUK!

Tubuh Naruto sukses jatuh ke tanah. Naruto yang sudah bersiap merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya merasa heran. Kemana perginya rasa nyeri itu? Kenapa tanah di bawahnya terasa begitu empuk? Apakah aku sudah ada di surga? 'Tuhan, ternyata kau sungguh sayang padaku, sampai mati pun aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali,' pikir Naruto asal. Namun sebuah suara erangan tertahan dari bawah tubuhnya membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Dobe, sampai kapan kau mau berada di atas tubuhku, heh?" suara Sasuke yang terdengar lemah membuat kesadaran Naruto kembali. Dengan segara dia bangun, matanya melebar saat mendapati Sasuke tengah merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Teme, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Dibantunya Sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk bangun. Saat itu dilihatnya pelipis kiri Sasuke yang berdarah. "Kau terluka, Teme."

Sasuke mendengus sambil mengusap darah di pelipisnya. "Memangnya aku terluka gara-gara siapa, Dobe?"

"Tapi aku kan jatuh karena kau yang mengagetkanku, Teme."

"Ck siapa suruh kau nangkring di atas pohon seperti itu, Dobe? Mau jadi monyet, heh?"

Naruto sudah siap melontarkan bantahan saat melihat Sasuke meringis lagi ketika menggerakan tangannya. Seketika Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Di hembuskannya nafas dalam-dalam. "Iya iya aku yang salah. Ayo masuk, Teme, biar ku obati lukamu."

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah di ikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Sasuke menghempaskan badannya di sofa ruang tengah sementara Naruto langsung mencari kotak obat. Setelah menemukan kotak obat di laci, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan mulai membersihkan darah di pelipis Sasuke. Dioleskannya anti septic pada luka tersebut, perih yang dirasakan membuat Sasuke mengerang keras.

"Pelan-pelan, Dobe," protes Sasuke seraya menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari pelipisnya.

"Ini sudah pelan-pelan, Teme. Jangan manja dong," kata Naruto sambil menempelkan plester di atas luka Sasuke. "Nah sudah selesai."

Naruto segera mengembalikan kotak obat itu kembali ke tempatnya, lalu duduk di depan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berbaring disofa sambil memejamkan mata.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan serius. Sasuke diam saja, hanya melirik sekilas kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya. Merasa diacuhkan, Naruto kembali mengulangi panggilannya, kali sambil mengguncang lengan Sasuke pelan. "Teme…"

Merasa terganggu, Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto sambil berdecak kesal. "Berisik, Dobe."

"Teme~…"

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali.

"Ng ~ apa kau tahu siapa nama kakak cantik yang tinggal di sebelah rumah?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Ck ternyata kau nangkring di atas pohon, karena kau sedang mengintip kakak itu, heh?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ehehehe… begitulah. Siapa namanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Entahlah…" jawab Sasuke malas.

"Ayolah, Teme. Jangan pelit begitu padaku…" rajuk Naruto.

"Bukan urusanku," kata Sasuke dingin kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang bersungut-sungut kesal.

Malamnya, saat Naruto sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul di depan kamarnya. Dengan ekspresi stoic-nya yang menyebalkan, Sasuke mendekati Naruto.

"Hei, Dobe. Aku punya penawaran yang bagus untukmu." Kata Sasuke to the point.

Naruto yang bingung maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke segera mengajukan pertanyaan, "penawaran? Penawaran apa maksudmu, Teme?"

"Hn. Kau masih berminat pada kakak sebelah rumah kan, Dobe? Bagaimana kalau kita barter?"

"Barter?"

"Ya. Aku akan memberikan semua informasi tentang kakak itu, asal kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, Teme?"

"Hn, jawab dulu, kau setuju atau tidak, Dobe?"

Naruto tampak terdiam. "Oke. Aku setuju, Teme," jawab Naruto setelah berpikir sejenak. "Sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan, Teme."

"Aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku, Dobe…"

"WHAT?" teriak Naruto histeris, setelah mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi Naruto langsung berdecak kesal. "Ck kau ini ya, tidak bisa ya tidak berisik. Dasar, Dobe."

"Gaah… kau yang apa-apaan, Teme? Permintaan macam apa itu, heh? Aku masih normal tahu," dengus Naruto . "No, thanks."

"Baka! Siapa juga yang mau denganmu, Dobe!" sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu, Teme?"

"Bodoh! Makanya kalau ada orang bicara, dengarkan sampai selesai dulu, Dobe."

"Lalu maksudmu apa, memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin mengusir para fans girl-ku yang lama-lama membuatku pusing, Dobe," jelas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Memang sich fans girl Sasuke sangat banyak dan cukup merepotkan. "Tapi kenapa harus aku, Teme? Aku kan laki-laki, sama sepertimu. Apa kau tidak takut disangka gay?"

"Bodoh. Justru karena itu, aku minta kau yang jadi kekasihku. Dengan begitu para fans girl merepotkan itu akan berpikir ulang untuk mendekatiku."

"Apa kau serius, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Hn. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju? Hanya satu bulan, Dobe."

Naruto terdiam, dipikirkannya tawaran Sasuke tersebut. Dia sungguh sangat penasaran pada kakak cantik itu, tapi kalau dia setuju itu berarti dia harus siap resiko disangka sebagai seorang gay dong. Naruto benar-benar bingung. Tapi akhirnya Naruto mengangguk setuju. Dan malam itu mereka membuat kesepakatan tidak tertulis. Mereka harus merahasiakan perjanjian itu dari siapa pun dan tidak ada yang boleh membatalkan perjanjian sepihak, tanpa persetujuan pihak yang lain.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Narutomendesah pelan, apakah dia sudah salah mengambil keputusan? Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan aura yang tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan setelahnya, Naruto terbelalak kaget saat mendapati sosok Sasuke yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya.

"T-Teme! A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau sendiri, sedang apa, heh? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Teme." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Jadi, dari tadi Sasuke mengikutinya dan melihatnya senyum-senyum membayangkan kakak cantik itu. Huh memalukan.

"Hn. Pasti kau sedang memikirkan cewek sebelah rumah kan, Dobe."

JLEB! Tebakan Sasuke tepat sasaran, Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Melihat itu Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Aku benar rupanya, heh?"

Kata-kata Sasuke, membuat rona merah kian menjalar di wajah Naruto. Tak mau jadi bahan ejekan Sasuke, Naruto segara bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan cepat Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebelum Naruto melewati pintu, Sasuke masih sempat meneriakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat emosi Naruto hampir meledak lagi. "Ingat Dobe, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku. Jangan lupa itu, Sayang."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. "Aku tahu itu, Teme. Tidak perlu kau ingatkan. Dan jangan panggil aku dengan kata menjijikan itu!" sergah Naruto kesal. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah seringaian di bibirnya. Segera Naruto berlalu dari tempat itu sebelum emosinya benar-benar meledak. Setelah sosok Naruto menghilang di balik pintu, ekspresi Sasuke berubah menjadi sendu. Ditatapnya langit biru seraya menyebut lirih nama Naruto.

"Hoaamph… sedang apa kau disini, Uchiha?" sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakangnya membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang sesaat karena terkejut, namun dengan cepat dia bisa menguasai diri kembali. Di liriknya sesosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. Nara Shikamaru, teman sekelasnya, si pemalas yang terkenal sangat jenius. Satu-satunya siswa di sekolah ini yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam segala mata pelajaran.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian dia pun berlalu meninggalkan Shikamaru untuk kembali ke kelas.

"Ck Mendokusei." Shikamaru pun berjalan mengikuti di belakang Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman misterius di bibirnya.

.

.

Siang itu Naruto terpaksa pulang naik kendaraan umum, karena Sasuke sedang ada rapat Osis dan dia tidak mau menunggu lama-lama di sekolahan yang sepi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memaksanya untuk menunggu tapi Naruto berhasil mengelabuhi Sasuke dengan alasan Sakit perut. Yach dengan sedikit berakting tentunya.

Di jalan kompleks perumahan, Naruto berjalan santai sampai ada seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hai, selamat siang, sendirian saja?" tanya sebuah suara merdu yang membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

TBC…

A/N: Hehehe… mohon maaf minna-san, seenaknya saja memotong di tempat yang tidak tepat. *bungkuk2*

Satu lagi karya saya yang aneh dan gaje.

Kali ini saya buat multychap...

Ehm... kira-kira fic ini layak dilanjutkan ga ya?

Saran, kritik atau Flame, silahkan review… ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Look, Love at The Sky**

**SasuNaru**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Warning: Sho-Ai, Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU, Weird. Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Look, Love at The Sky © Aizawa Narui**

ooO(^_^)Ooo

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Naruto terpaksa pulang naik kendaraan umum, karena Sasuke sedang ada rapat Osis dan ia tidak mau menunggu lama-lama di sekolahan yang sepi. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah memaksanya untuk menunggu, tapi Naruto berhasil mengelabuhi Sasuke dengan alasan Sakit perut. Yah dengan sedikit berakting tentunya.

Di jalan kompleks perumahan Naruto berjalan santai, sampai ada seseorang yang menyapanya dari belakang.

"Hai, selamat siang, sendirian saja?" tanya sebuah suara merdu yang membuat Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Perlahan dibalikannya badannya ke belakang. Sesaat Naruto tertegun menatap sesosok gadis yang menyapanya tadi. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi menatap gadis itu, mata biru, rambut pirang panjang, entah mengapa, Naruto merasa gadis itu mirip sekali dengannya.

Dengan raut wajah heran, Naruto membalas sapaan gadis itu, "Selamat siang. Ya, aku sendirian saja, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Naruto sopan.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Ya, bisakah kau memberitahu aku, dimana letak kediaman keluarga Yamanaka?"

Naruto terdiam, 'Yamanaka? Sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Haah… tentu saja, aku kan belum hafal dengan semua tetangga di sekitar rumah.' Saat Naruto tengah berpikir, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara lain yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Anda silahkan berjalan lurus saja, di perempatan depan anda belok ke kiri, setelah itu silahkan jalan terus kira-kira seratus meter, kediaman keluarga Yamanaka ada di sekitar situ."

Naruto dan gadis itu kontan menoleh ke arah suara itu. Mereka mendapati seorang gadis cantik, lengkap dengan seragam perawatnya tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Naruto terpaku di tempat, tidak percaya bahwa kakak cantik yang menjadi incarannya kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dia masih baru di sini, jadi mungkin dia tidak tahu dimana kediaman keluarga Yamanaka," lanjut gadis itu seraya menunjuk Naruto.

"Ah, begitu ya. Terima kasih atas bantuannya…" kata gadis pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab gadis berseragam perawat itu ramah.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Selamat siang," ucap gadis pirang itu seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Selamat siang," jawab Naruto dan gadis berseragam perawat itu bersamaan.

Setelah gadis pirang itu berlalu, Naruto menoleh pada kakak cantik incarannya, dengan sedikit gugup, Naruto menyapanya, "Ng~ terima kasih atas bantuannya. Aku tadi benar-benar tidak tahu dimana letak kediaman Yamanaka, untung saja ada kakak."

Gadis itu menatap Naruto, "Ya, aku tahu kau masih baru di sini. Kau yang tinggal di kediaman Uchiha itu 'kan?"

"Iya, namaku, Namikaze Naruto," kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto."

"Ya, aku juga. Ehm.. kakak mau berangkat kerja ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak anggun dengan seragam perawatnya.

"Iya, kakak shift siang hari ini. Kakak pergi dulu ya, sampai ketemu lagi," Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempat. Naruto menatap sosok Sakura yang semakin menjauh dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang merekah di bibirmya. Akhirnya ada jalan untuk mendekati kakak cantik itu. Dengan langkah pasti Naruto berjalan pulang, sepertinya, hari ini tidak terlalu buruk untuknya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat itu, tampak sepasang mata terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto. Sebuah senyuman misterius tersungging di bibir pemilik mata itu. "Namikaze Naruto, akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya Naruto bangun dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. Selama perjalanan ke sekolah Naruto terus-menerus tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian kemarin. Pertemuan singkat dengan Sakura kemarin membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mencari lebih banyak lagi informasi tentang Sakura.

"Teme…" panggil Naruto pelan. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir hanya melirik sekilas menanggapi panggilan Naruto. "Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita 'kan?"

"Hn. Lalu?"

"Aku 'kan sudah membantumu, sekarang giliranmu, Teme. Mana informasi tentang kakak cantik itu?" tagih Naruto antusias.

"Haruno Sakura."

Mendengar nama itu, Naruto langsung bersemangat, ia memasang telinga baik-baik bersiap untuk mendengar kata-kata Sasuke selanjutnya, tapi lama menunggu, Sasuke tak kunjung bicara lagi.

"Teme~…"

"Hn?"

"Mana informasinya?" sungut Naruto kesal.

"Aku 'kan sudah memberi tahu namanya, Dobe."

"Haah, kalau namanya sih, aku sudah tahu, Teme."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "Begitu ya? Baguslah."

"Apanya yang baguslah? Mana informasi yang lainnya?"

"Besok."

"Eh? Kenapa harus besok? Aku maunya sekarang, Teme."

"Hn. Satu hari, satu informasi untukmu."

Naruto cengok mendengarnya, "Jangan bercanda," sergah Naruto keki

"Aku serius," kata Sasuke tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Gaah… jangan main-main, Teme. Perjanjiannya 'kan aku membantumu dan kau akan memberikanku semua informasi tentang kak Sakura," protes Naruto dongkol.

"Hn. Aku tidak pernah bilang akan memberitahumu sekaligus, Dobe," kata Sasuke santai. "Lagipula, perjanjian kita 'kan satu bulan, jadi, aku akan memberitahu informasi itu padamu bertahap selama satu bulan."

Naruto yang ingin mengajukan protes lagi langsung bungkam saat Sasuke meliriknya tajam. Akhirnya, Naruto cuma bisa diam dengan ekspresi wajah yang ditekuk cemberut sambil menggerutu dalam hati, 'Sial, aku kena dikerjain si Teme!'

.

.

Sore itu, Naruto sedang duduk di teras belakang sambil melamun. Dipikirannya saat ini dipenuhi oleh bayangan kakak cantik itu. Sakura ternyata tidak hanya cantik, tapi juga baik dan ramah. Senyumnya benar-benar menawan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

Dengan lembut dielusnya kepala kyuubi yang ada di pangkuannya. "Hai, Kyuu, kau tahu tidak? Kemarin aku bertemu dengan kakak cantik sebelah rumah, rasanya senang sekali bisa berkenalan langsung dengan kakak cantik itu. Kapan ya, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Bodoh!"

Eh? Naruto tersentak mendengar kata yang sangat familiar itu, dengan segera ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap sinis padanya.

"Ternyata, selain suka senyum-senyum tidak jelas, kau juga hobby bicara sendiri rupanya," sindir Sasuke.

Naruto mendelik tidak suka mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, "Itu bukan urusanmu!" Naruto berpaling, kembali mengelus-elus kepala kyuubi.

Sasuke berjalan angkuh mendekati Naruto, tanpa kata-kata diangsurkannya selembar pamflet ke depan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang bingung hanya menatap pamflet itu dan Sasuke bergantian. Kesal tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Sasuke berdecak sambil berujar ketus, "Ambil bodoh!"

Naruto langsung melotot mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, dengan cepat disambarnya pamflet itu dari tangan Sasuke. Dengan serius dibacanya kata-kata yang tertulis di pamflet itu. Camping? Naruto menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan, "Sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping, Teme?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau sudah baca sendiri 'kan? Kenapa masih bertanya? Dasar, Dobe!" dengus Sasuke.

"Iya…iya aku tahu, Teme. Aku 'kan hanya ingin menegaskan saja. Tidak perlu terus-terusan mengataiku bodoh seperti itu 'kan?" sergah Naruto kesal. "Jadi… ini hasil rapat osis kemarin ya?"

"Hn."

"Hanya anak-anak kelas tiga saja yang ikut camping?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Hn. Sebagai ganti acara picknik yang dibatalkan, pihak sekolah mengadakan camping selama tiga hari. Kegiatan ini sekaligus menutup rangkaian kegiatan tahunan anak-anak kelas tiga sebelum ujian akhir. Acaranya akan diadakan dua minggu lagi," jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan, mau tidak mau Naruto tersenyum sendiri, "Wah, tumben kau bicara panjang lebar, hehehe…"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke cuek seraya berjalan meninggalkan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke sambil menggerutu, "Dasar, Mr. Hn! Tidak ada kata yang lain apa?" sekilas Naruto kembali menatap pamflet di tangannya. Camping ya? Sepertinya menarik.

.

.

Di sebuah café di pusat kota, duduk seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang tergerai sepinggang, di hadapannya duduk dua orang pemuda, mereka tampak sedang berbincang tentang masalah yang cukup serius.

"Bagaimana, kau bisa membantu kami 'kan?" tanya gadis itu pada salah seorang pemuda dihadapannya. "Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami. Tolonglah…"

Pemuda yang ditanya tampak terdiam, diaduk-aduknya orange jus di depannya, "Aku bisa saja membantu kalian, tapi…"

Pemuda lain yang duduk di sebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi heran, "Tapi? Tapi apa? Kau keberatan dengan permintaan kami?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja… untuk membantu kalian, aku harus membohongi banyak orang, termasuk keluargaku."

"Ya kami mengerti, permintaan kami memang tidak mudah. Aku bisa mengerti kalau kau menolaknya," kata gadis itu lirih.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku belum bisa memberi jawaban sekarang," kata pemuda bermata onyx itu datar. "Aku akan memikirkan permintaan kalian dan aku janji akan memberikan jawaban secepatnya."

"Baiklah, kami tunggu jawabanmu. Maaf, kami sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalah ini," ucap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tak apa. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, besok akan kuhubungi kalian," pemuda bermata onyx itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari café.

Setelah kepergian pemuda itu, sang gadis mulai terisak pelan dalam tangis. Melihat itu, pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya segera bangkit dan berpindah ke samping gadis itu. Dibawanya gadis itu dalam pelukannya, "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, kakak yakin, dia pasti akan membantu kita untuk mendekatinya."

Sambil terisak gadis itu berujar lirih, "Aku merindukannya kak. Setelah sekian lama kita mencarinya, sekarang kita menemukannya berada dekat sekali dengan kita, tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa menjangkaunya."

"Ya, kakak mengerti. Kita harus bersabar untuk bisa menemuinya, bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak akan ingat pada kita, jadi kita harus pelan-pelan mendekatinya," kata pemuda itu sambil mengusap air mata adiknya itu. "Jangan menangis lagi, kau tidak mau 'kan kalau fansmu melihatmu dengan tampang kusut seperti ini? Seperti nenek-nenek yang baru bangun tidur saja," goda pemuda itu.

Gadis itu cemberut mendengarnya. Mau tidak mau pemuda itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi adiknya, dielusnya rambut pirang panjang adiknya itu lembut, "Tersenyumlah, kita pasti bisa berkumpul lagi dengannya seperti dulu."

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul mendengar kata-kata kakaknya, "Ya, aku harap keluarga kita bisa utuh kembali seperti dulu."

TBC

A/N: Hallo minna-san… setelah dua bulan lebih Ai menelantarkan fict ini, akhirnya Ai bisa update juga.

Mohon maaf kepada para reader yang nungguin kelanjutan fict ini. Jiah, PD sekali, siapa juga yang mau nungguin fict gaje kaya' gini? Hehehe…

Harap maklum, Ai sedang terkena penyakit malas ngetik tingkat akut, jadi fict ini Ai anggurin di draft selama berbulan-bulan. /plaak.

Maaf, kalau ceritanya makin gaje, udah gitu, chapter ini pendek banget lagi, semoga saja tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Mind to review? Biar Ai semangat gitu, hehe…

Sankyuu…^^


End file.
